


Волшебство

by Meilinn



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meilinn/pseuds/Meilinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке Hot Fest W-82: «То, что мы до сих пор не убили друг друга, похоже на доброе волшебство.»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Волшебство

Бывают дни, когда ночь сменяет день без всякой неожиданности, но рассвет застает внезапно.

В том, что ночь все-таки наступает, есть своя прелесть и закономерность. Когда улицы окутаны сном, город не умирает, как и любое живое существо, когда усталость накатывает на него с головой и тяжелые веки слипаются. Его нервная система исправно доносит сигналы по электропроводам, транспорт движется по артериям-дорогам медленнее, потоки людей истончаются до отдельных психов – но Икебукуро дышит. Проносится по делам неутомимая Селти, из углов с самого дна выползают те, для кого ночной город светлее любого белого дня, и жизнь продолжается.

Они оба любят свет. При нем все происходит как надо. Мир вертится в своей бесконечной карусели. Нет никаких сомнений, игра идет по давно установленным правилам.

Но когда темно, можно притвориться, что происходящего не существует, что летопись города не разглядит их второго лица и не запишет неумолимой рукой новые строчки в графу их личных характеристик где-то там, на небесах. Сумерки доверительно шепчут им слова одобрения и насмешливо сталкивают где-то на тихой улочке. Сумеркам не доверяет никто, и при них они только демонстративно, с еще большей страстью демонстрируют свою преданность правилам. Сумерки – это еще не ночь, а так, издевательство.

Летающие автоматы с газировкой и сумасшедший смех в Икебукуро ни для кого не новость. Некоторым рассеянным умам, которые мало обращают внимание на странности, происходящие в этом городе, даже кажется, что автоматы и смех появляются исключительно вместе и исключительно в светлое время суток, хотя и обостряясь на закате дня, когда солнце начинает пускать косые лучи из-за бетонных высоток и вспыхивать оранжевыми огнями, играя на оконных стеклах. Когда же опускается ночь, улицы затихают – странности тоже уважают режим, думают краешком сознания те, для кого дни давно слились в один.

Но густая, бархатная темнота знает больше. Впрочем, выдавать своих детей гордому дню ей совсем не интересно. Обход правил – вот что интересует ее воспитанников, и они стартельно врут себе, во всеуслышанье утверждая противоположное. Малыши копошатся среди собственных условностей и доверяют ей, ночи, все, что не вписывается в их представления о правильно сделанном выборе – ну не забавны ли они, эти маленькие человечки. Им хочется, чтобы все происходило так, как они решили при свете дня – уверенно, правильно, по заданным маршрутам, по кругу.

Самые темные ночи всегда щедро дарят им часы, которых никогда не было. Как только город засыпает, а ночная прохлада начинает нежно покусывать кожу, им кажется, что все, что лихорадочно выстраивалось как незыблемая, несокрушимая данность час назад в их разгоряченных светом сознаниях, это какая-то ошибка. Как могут те решения быть правильными, когда сейчас есть только свежесть, которую так приятно встречать обнаженными плечами? Звякает об остывающий асфальт нож, летит куда-то за спину дурацкая куртка, соскальзывают прочь по нечеловечески сильным рукам черная жилетка и белая рубашка. И спокойно, в давней договоренности, которой, конечно, тоже час – да что там час, десять минут назад не существовало, встречаются чуть пересохшие губы.

Они не разговаривают. Прикосновения говорят гораздо больше, но, не облеченные в слова, они не меняют решений. А эти двое боятся. Панически боятся принять новое решение, разрушить устоявшийся порядок, произнеся вслух хотя бы имена друг друга. Как только это произойдет, все пойдет по кругу, как и всегда, ничто не изменится и станет совсем другим отныне и навсегда. Икебукуро это почувствует.

Мягко, твердо, прокатываясь по поверхности, проникая все глубже. Лаская, причиняя боль, отталкивая, прижимая ближе. Снова и снова. Разве это тоже не круг?

Тяжело дыша, сбиваясь с ритма, сжимая, растягивая, двигаясь, глотая холодный воздух – они слишком давно научились получать удовольствие друг от друга. 

Вот она, самая откровенная мысль, которую они могут себе позволить. Удовольствие. Только так они в состоянии, собрав всю свою храбрость, назвать ощущения, которое испытывают, когда лежат, восстанавливая сбитое дыхание и наслаждаясь всем миром, который в этот момент уменьшается до мест, в которых их кожа соприкасается, а в груди стремительно растет…

Ночь посмеивается над ними, кокетливо роняя с Икебукуро краешек своей шали и позволяя рассвету начать свое завоевание. Небо светлеет.

Это сигнал. Мир снова огромный, решения начинают напоминать о себе, и они, не глядя друг на друга, собирают помятые вещи и разбегаются. Поспешно и не оглядываясь, отмахиваясь от по-прежнему перепутанных мыслей.

Пройдет время, и все снова пойдет по кругу. Не будет сожалений, только уверенность, пока не наступит еще один безумный день, когда они опять не убьют друг друга, и пока этот день не закончится такой же ночью, когда все будет и так ясно, без всяких решений.

Разве это не похоже на доброе волшебство?


End file.
